supernatural_family_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pets
Throughout the course of the show, the kids have acquired a number of "pets". Many of these have belonged to Elliot, due to his habit of picking up random animals while travelling and leaving them loose in the RV. Elliot's Pets The Rattlesnake '''appeared in the mini episode "On The Third Day", revealing itself to Franko while he's doing routine maintenance work on the RV. Elliot admits to having brought the snake onto the RV, not realizing how dangerous it was and forgetting Ollie's fear of snake. The snake wraps itself around the bathroom plumbing, and Franko requests help from the others. Brandon refuses to be helpful, googling "How to kill a Rattlesnake" and casually reading off the completely useless tips found on a wikihow article. Bran then proceeds to flush the toilet in order to scare the snake, who is wrapped around the pipes. The snake lunges at Franko and disappears when Franko's attention is elsewhere. The snake emerges several minutes later from the sink, where Bran beats it to death with a kettle. Mary later skins the snake and Bran throws the bucket of innards over Ollie. '''The Tarantula '''also only appears in "On The Third Day", and it is unclear as to whether or not Elliot brought it onto the RV. The spider appears on Franko's foot as Franko watches Ollie chase Bran around the RV. He kicks it off of him, and it lands on the camera that Gabe is using to film Ollie's blind rage. Gabe throws the spider at Bran, who immediately throws it at Ollie. Ollie, barely noticing it, slaps it out of the air towards Franko. Franko pulls a gun, shooting and killing the tarantula while it's in mid-air, although the bullet continues on and hits Bran. '''Lucille '''is the only one of Elliot's pets to appear in the main series, showing up in "The Limit Does Not Exist". Gabe, hearing a noise from a nearby drawer in Bobby's house, get Stan to open it. Lucille shows himself, and Stan ignores him. Minutes later, Lucille crawls up Gabe's leg, leading to Gabe trying to push him off and Lucille retaliating by biting Gabe. Elliot shows Stan and Gabe where he found Lucille on The RV Mk.II and they discover that there is a hoard of Guinea Pigs living in the RV. Elliot lures them all out of the RV with a flute, and they are led into a nearby wood chipper. Elliot attempts to free Lucille though Stan notices and throws Lucille into the wood chipper. The wood chipper jams, and when Franko investigates, he discovers human limbs, leading them to realise that Lucille had eaten part of the Necronomopizza and become a Were Guinea Pig, whose bite has turned Gabe as well. Others '''Sam was Maggie's pet German Shepherd throughout season one. He adored Maggie, but disliked everyone else on the RV, growling whenever anyone else came to close to him. Maggie often took him out for walks when the other kids were getting on her nerves. After Bran's disappearance in "Parental Supervision Required", Sam was left on the RV when Maggie went to find her brother, and between the seasons ended up with Mal. Sam was presumably killed when Mal attacked the werewolves. Category:We should probably stop getting pets Category:They seem to keep getting brutally massacred